Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{1}{2} \times 1\dfrac{1}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{6}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 6}{2 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{42}{10}$ $ = \dfrac{21}{5}$ $ = 4 \dfrac{1}{5}$